Dex to Mass
by WrathofSchw4rtz
Summary: Quick oneshot I wrote late at night. Might have potential for continuation. Very bloody and violent.


Dex to Mass

A/N: A oneshot I wrote late at night might have some potential for further continuation.

Dexter sat patiently by a plastic wrapped table. Atop the table was a nude man nearly wrapped head to toe in plastic. Looking to his right at the shrine built for the victims, he took in each face of the three photos there. The man on the table had first murdered his wife brutally with a hammer. He had been convicted and sentenced to prison but was released when the forensics department in Fort Lauderdale mishandled evidence from several cases including the perp. He was released and soon he disappeared. Months later two victims were found also beaten with a hammer in Miami.

When Dexter investigated the scenes and noticed they had the same M.O. he went searching. He tracked the man and found the evidence. A day later the man was on his table. The man on the table began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. Scanning the room he found Dexter. Dexter stood up and leaned over the man. The man started to panic.

"Who the hell are you? Where the fuck am I?"

_Always the same questions when they come around? Why don't they ever acknowledge that they are here because they killed. _Dexter thought. "I am your executioner here to carry out your sentence for killing three innocent victims."

"The fuck are you talking about. I killed no one!"

"First victim, your wife, found bludgeoned to death with a ball point hammer. Her head caved in from the repeated blows to the head. Second victim, and high school girl snatched off the street and beat over the head with another ball point hammer." Dexter reached over and forced the man's head to turn to the pictures. "The last, same thing. I went to your house and found the hammer in your room with their blood still on the hammer."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The man screamed.

Dexter reached over and took a surgical knife out of his kit. He went around the table to the man's head. Taking the knife he sliced along the man's cheek. The sudden pain of knife slipping into the skin made the man scream. Using a dropper Dexter collected the blood from the wound and transferred in it to a blood slide. As he looked at the slide his omnitool goes off. Taking one of the socks from the man's belongings he shoved it into the screaming man's mouth. The screams were muffled. Opening the omnitool he sees the caller was his sister.

Debra had recently been promoted to Detective in homicide when she had helped solve the Ice Trucker Killer case. A case that Dexter had let slip through his fingers. Debra had killed his brother the killer. Dexter answered the call.

"Hi Deb whats going on?"

"Hi Dex." In those two words Dexter could tell something was wrong. "The notice came through at 12am, Our whole department is on the list."

Dexter's heart dropped. For several months the North American government started to consolidate the nations law enforcement agency's into one big one. These consolidations also meant cuts and lay-offs. Rumors had flown around that part of the Miami PD was going to get cut. Homicide had just been cut. This meant also that Dexter would have no means to pursue the people who get away. He would lose access to the lab and database.

"There is a meeting tomorrow at 10 to discuss the notice." Deb said.

Dexter was quiet for a minute.

"Fucking say something damn it. I know this affects you too. Your whole career has been blood spatter and no other agency wants to higher you."

"I'm good at what I do but there are other blood spatter guys that would run circles around me. I've been looking into positions off Earth. Possibly Illium or the Citadel."

"Why the fuck all the way out there?"

"They don;t have many guys out there with the natural talent I have, they rely on the omnitools and programs so much to do their work. I have proved that my method of blood spatter is very effective."

"What the fuck ever. I'll see you in the morning Dex."

Turning off his omnitool and pulls the sock out of the man's mouth.

"Your a cop?" The man exclaims.

"No but I work with them. Now it's time."

Picking up the same ball point hammer used on his victims. Dexter raises his hand and takes a swing at the mans skull. The first swing connects with the cheek bone. There is a heavy snap and the bone gives way and blood squirsts out a deep cut. A scream gurgles through the man's broken mouth. Taking another swing it connects with the left eye breaking it open and pulverizing it at the back of the eye socket. Clear fluid and dark blood cling to the hammerhead and Dexter reaches back for another swing. The gore flings off and splatters the plastic encased kill room. I higher toned scream ripped through the air. Swinging again Dexter connects with the man's jaw. The jaw shatters and caves inward muffling the man's cries even more. Bubbling blood flows from the mouth. Dexter can hear the man struggling to breath. Dexter leans down and whispers in the mans ear.

"This is what it felt like as you beat in the those victim's skulls."

Standing up he takes another swing and buries the hammer into the man's temple. The man's screams cease and his struggling body goes limp. Taking the hammer out of the skull, Dexter lays it to the side and pulls out a saw from his kit. Deep down Dexter's dark passenger like this part of the ritual. Cutting the man into pieces to be shoved in bags and tossed out to sea. Gripping the dead man's forehead he places the saw against the man's neck. Taking a breath he pushes down and away feeling the serrated edge bite into flesh. With each cut Dexter can feel the parts of the body he hits. The blade jumps a little when artery is hit. The resistance when hitting bone and cartilage of the spinal column. Finally cutting all the way through Dexter grips the hair and lifts the man's battered head away. Blood still trapped in the head drips onto the table. He puts it to the side and moves the arms. About thirty minutes later Dexter wraps the loose parts and stuffs them into bags. His night was far from over.

Xxxxx

Lightyears away on the Citadel in a semi lit room a salarian was attached to a sinister device. He was struggling as a dark figure in the room spoke to him.

"Tricky little salarian you are. Took me months to find you. Funny it was a salarian committing all those crimes. I figured a human but a salarian this is going to be entertaining. The device on your head is going to create a vacuum. I'm hoping it has the same effects that happened to victims when you ejected them into space."

Pressing a button on the device. Air began to be sucked out out of the container. The salarian struggled even more. His skin began to change color as the blood vessels at the surface began to rupture. Green blood began to leak from his eyes and mouth. His eyes kept getting wider and wider until one by one they popped out. No screams could be heard as there was no air. The salarian jerk around in pain. Soon the eyes popped and brain matter began to spew from the eye sockets. The salarian finally when limp.

"That was fun."

Bringing up and omnitool the shadowy figure typed out an anonymous message to C-Sec.

"The Butcher's Pupil strike again."


End file.
